


The Ideal Android(s)

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Babies, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Insecurity, Mind Games, Parent-Child Relationship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: I want to write about babies... Then how parenting screwed them over... And... err... Baby moments...[Just wait for it. Still brainstorming.]Competition? Hmm.... Complexity of the mind maybe?





	1. Lazy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the part that scientists are making small containers for their masterpiece, I'm gonna try being realistic...
> 
> I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X being a boober.

"Rock?" The oldest brother asked, staring at his youngest sibling who returned his gaze with blank green eyes. "Is X okay?"

"Of course he is!" A brunet wearing a blue hoodie and shorts replied, walking down the staircase and carrying a number of toys.

"X hasn't moved from his spot for the last three hours." The android pointed out, looking at his younger brother.

"Come now Blues!" Rock smiled at his oldest brother, "X is just getting used to the small body, that's all!"

"Uh-huh..." Blues stared back at the young unit as he stretched his legs. Sitting on the couch, Blues was supposed to pay a short visit to the Light household before checking on Wily's fortress, but seeing Rock and Roll cooing at a small android Dr. Light deemed as **Rockman X** had thrown that plan out of the window. Unable to detect what purpose the youngest Lightbot held, Blues feels worried for the youngest model. "I can't communicate with X because of the security protocols in his system."

"I asked Dr. Light to lower it, but he insists on keeping X's mind safe from hacking." Rock sighed and placed the toys in front of their little brother.

 

"Why are you treating X like a human child?" Blues watched Rock shake the rattle in front of the young AI.

"Because X is a _child,_ Blues." Rock frowned when X didn't respond. 'At least he's looking at me.'

"..." X merely blinked, indifferent as Rock placed the rattle beside him.

"A human child is different from a child AI, Rock." Blues pointed out, "If Dr. Light really wanted X to learn then he should've let X out with his real body, not **that**."

 

"He thinks it's not safe yet." Rock pushed some blocks and trains towards X, trying to persuade the youngest to move from his spot. "Besides, X has nine lives in this form."

"Excuse me?" Blues doesn't even know how Light did that. "Does Light know X is danger prone or is this his paternal instincts?"

"Not sure..." Rock stared back at X, squinting. "I wonder why X needs that much lives? It's the same as mine..."

"?" X stared at blue eyes, deciding to stick his tongue out.

 

"At least we know X brings out parental instincts." Blues watched Rock pick X up for a hug. "And stop coddling him. We don't want him spoiled."

"But he's so cute!" Rock hugged X, giving a kiss on the quiet baby's forehead. X giggled, babbling nonsense.

"Look at him!" Rock stood up and walked towards Blues, showing their brother. "X wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Blues stared at X.

"!" X raised his small arms, trying to reach for his shades.

"Fine." Blues can't help but smile, "Maybe X is a minimal threat at this moment, but that doesn't mean he won't be in the future."

"X will only fight if it's absolutely necessary!" Rock pulled X away, tucking him in his arms. Blues rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Rock."

 

"Breakfast is ready!"

 

"Roll made pancakes." Rock looked at Blues, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"..." Blues stared at his little brothers. X looked at Rock and looked at Blues as well, babbling happily and trying to reach for Blues.

"You can hold X." Rock offered, "He doesn't puke or cry. Promise."

"What makes you think I want to hold him?" Blues should've left when he had a chance.

"..." X raised his arms out, emerald eyes sparkling at his stoic brother.

"..." Blues glowered at the youngest unit.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank goodness you decided to eat here for once." Roll stared at her creator, placing four plates on the table. "You really need to go out more, Dr. Light."

"My apologies Roll." Dr. Light chuckled, observing Blues trying to feed X with the pancakes. "I'm glad you decided to have breakfast with us, Blues."

 

"Hmm..." Blues stared at X who's munching on the pancake. "Question. Who taught X how to eat?"

"..." Rock and Roll stared at each other. They then proceeded to point at each other, " **He/She did!** "

"My fault? X wasn't staring at me when we were eating." Roll argued.

"Sure he didn't. Weren't you the one who ate the burrito in the same manner as X?" Rock has revealed last night's meal.

"They never corrected X's eating habit." Dr. Light sighed, watching Blues push the food sticking out of the baby's mouth.

"Great." Blues frowned as X refused to remove its mouth from his utensil. "Don't eat the fork X."

"It's all right Blues. X can eat the fork. We bought plenty after last night." Roll's words caused Blues to stare at her.

"I am not going to have my youngest brother become a utensil eater." Blues tugged the fork away and X whimpered sadly. Blues immediately stuffed another pancake piece and X calmed down. Apparently, X likes chewing.

 

"How is X's progress?" Dr. Light inquired. Rock sighed.

"X isn't exactly moving around unlike the other days." Rock looked back at Blues and X. "He's just... inactive."

"His energy level is full and the lack of movement hasn't cost X any loss of material." Blues examined the young android. "He isn't responding to stimulant."

"Or maybe... we should bring him to see other babies!" Roll was too hyped at the idea, watching Blues wipe X's mouth with a handkerchief. "It's already been a week since he roamed around our house, we should show him new sights!"

"I'm not sure Roll..." Dr. Light stared at his most daring project yet, hesitant. "X might get hurt. We can't have X process any bad influence outside."

"We'll be there to protect him." Roll insisted but Rock wasn't sure about the plan. Roll frowned, looking for help in her oldest brother. "Blues?"

 

"Hmmm..." Blues placed X on the table, staring at the baby. He could spend some time teaching X how not to die, but he also has to check what's going on in Dr. Wily's castle regarding his ultimate creation. "Why did you let X out?"

"?" X stared back at Blues' pancakes before looking up at the wanderer.

"Is this another experiment regarding tabula rasa AIs?" Blues watched X struggle to make a decision whether or not he can eat the eldest's pancakes on the table. "Or is this due to the whim of your kids?"

"...Both?" Dr. Light looked away and Blues looked down at the soft thud.

"..." Teary-eyed, X decided not to eat the pancakes.

"Don't be sad X. Look here~" It was Roll who offered her pancakes towards her baby brother, making an airplane noise as she moved her fork around.

"!" X squealed in glee, opening his mouth and chewing on the fluffy meal.

"Right now, X is too obedient." Blues stared at X being coddled by Roll this time. "You've given him the usual exercises?"

"X answered all of it mechanically." Rock answered in Light's stead, being the assistant in the creation of X's armors. "Maybe Roll is right. Maybe X needs something different."

 

"Of course I'm right! X was so adorable the first time we showed him our place." Roll stared at X with his cheeks all puffed out with the food. "You should've seen it Blues. X was dynamic and touched everything he could have with his tiny hands."

"But X could read books or surf the internet instead? X will be fine learning there, won't he?" The doctor's response caused both twins to stare at him.

"X needs sunlight and fresh air." Roll commanded.

"The outside world is different from a virtual reality." Rock and Roll are back in sync.

"..." Blues stood up, deciding. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Rock asked, confused.

"Going to check on Wily." Blues pat Rock's head as he watched X roll over like a puppy with those green eyes. "I'll let you know in advance if someone will terrorize the city and all that."

 

"See Dr. Light? Nothing can go wrong!" Roll tickled X's stomach, watching the shock baby laugh and try to touch her arm.

"I'll run another diagnostic scans before you three leave then." Dr. Light held his arm forward, watching X perk up and crawl towards him.

"But your diagnostic scans take half a day!" Roll heaved and Rock shrugged, "It's a deep scan. Dr. Light wants X to be strong against viruses."

"But he's squishy!" Roll booped X's cheek as he was halfway towards Dr. Light's area. X looked at Roll with an 'o' expression.

"He is not squishy. X is human-like." Dr. Light picked X in his arms.

 

'To tell or not to tell?' Blues mulled over his thoughts, walking out of the room and already placing his coordinates to teleport into the mad scientist's main base.

'If I tell Wily, he will either: do the same thing, order Forte to kidnap X or call Dr. Light for confirmation?' Blues hoped for the first option, recalling the black Wilybot's disturbed face upon reading the results of Zero's AI.

"Let's see how this goes." Blues landed on top of the fortress.


	2. Destructive Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero... yeah.

"You want me to stop bothering Rockman... because he's taking care of his youngest brother?" The black android can't believe this.

"And would placing Zero in a smaller body be plausible?" Blues wasn't even giving any way for arguments. "If let's say, I persuade Wily that he can test whether Zero sees X like a target."

"..." Staring at the calm robot master, the Wilybot pointed at his youngest _brother_. "You want **him** to have a smaller, squishier form?"

"Yes." Blues has a feeling he shouldn't have stayed with Cossack for the whole month. He feels like both of his creators are making life-changing actions by testing the android's decision making.

"Listen. Zero here?" Forte stared at the blonde android. "Is a pain in the ass to clean up. He destroys everything and gets bored too easily."

"Zero wrecked you guys for how long?" Blues was referring to the other robot masters. They also looked awfully damaged.

 

"A few hours. Good thing he shut down due to energy shortage. That's the reason why Zero has those things on." Forte was referring to the cords and cuffs on the latest Wilybot. "The old man says the girly bot has a flaw in his cognitive program."

"Damn. He's most likely going to kidnap X." Blues crossed his arms.

"Who knows?" Forte shrugged, sitting on the chair beside the body. "He's making something to fix that error. I don't know about you, but Zero isn't going to be a bumbling bundle of joy if he wakes up in a small form. He'll probably wail and try tearing a wall or two."

"Rust. That bad huh?" Blues' mind is focused on what Dr. Wily was creating. A cure for a flaw in the AI's programming... Something to persuade it to obey his owner and destroy a certain individual... "Wait a second. Why is Zero violent, but X is a lazy as a cat?"

"Lucky you. Dr. Wily must've removed too much of the black boxes made by Dr. Light or..." Forte leaned on his chair, sighing as he is the current keeper of the crimson android. "They're simply different. Nurture versus Nature bullshit. The usual."

 

"You think Wily rubbed on Zero?" Blues was actually thinking Forte was the one who rubbed on the blonde but he won't say that yet.

"First test was for Zero to traverse the designed obstacle course." Forte twisted his body and started the daily test for the android. "Second test to defeat the second gen robot masters. We never reached the third because he started going bloodthirsty."

"And he was able to defeat most of you." Blues grimaced, staring at the virtual battle tests and how the AI finished it quickly.

"Yup." Forte started the next tests run, looking up to see virtual circumstances presented to the crimson android. "It's probably the tests. I never got these stuff when I was first created."

"Hmm..." Blues leaned on the machine behind him, weighing his pros and cons. He also hooked up to watch the video regarding the Zero incident, finding it a bit... unsettling.

"You want to talk to him? He can speak unlike X." Forte offered. "Quick calls him a psychopath."

"Don't make me regret this." Blues watched the black robot fixed the equipment. "And when did you learn how to operate the device?"

"Wily only assigns very few people to monitor this sassy android." Forte flicks the switch, sitting back down and watch the sleeping body stir. "Rise and shine lil' bro."

 

" _What is it?_ "

'If it weren't for the android's voice and the video I saw recently, I would've thought Zero was a girl to go against X's predominant design-' Blues suddenly realized something, "What gender are you?"

" _A guy._ " Zero perfected the annoyed look. [Copied from Wily maybe?]

"I told you your hair looks like a girl." Forte laughed.

" _Shut it Forte._ " Zero has perfected the dominant cold expression. [Zero is most likely to have a fan base if he weren't a homicidal killer.]

"But the design you stole didn't have any gender..." Blues stared at Forte, vividly recalling the blueprints he found strolling around the lab. It was a conceptual blueprint and way simpler than the master design.

"Why? Doesn't X have a third leg?" Forte also told the scarf-wearing robot that he couldn't curse around Zero. 'What is wrong with Wily?'

"No..." Blues covered his mouth, realizing a problem here. "Huh. Maybe X is thinking what gender to choose?"

"Just choose male already. It's a default option for most combat robots-" Forte face palmed, "Wait. Don't say it. Santa Claus made a mini-Rockman for no reason."

"Maybe it's going to be contained in a capsule... an upgrade of some sort?" Blues can already imagine the confused expression of his youngest brother.

"Wow. He should get the sword. I'm sure Light would hand out a manual on how to use it." Forte snickered.

 

" _Who is X? Is he the same as Rockman X?_ " Zero's expression turned blank, processing the information exchanged by the two.

"No~" Forte rolled his eyes and Blues can see Zero perfectly showing a  **suspicious**  expression. Blues mused, 'All the expressions mimicked from the other robot masters. Perfect.'

"The difference between X and Rockman X is the added word at the front." Forte continued, repeating whatever Blues told him upon their confrontation. "Unlike you, X sucks at detecting enemies and loves lazying around. You're better off killing something else."

" _Why was he made then?_ "

"That's the million dollar question." Blues watched sapphire eyes gaze at him. He can feel daggers pointing at his direction, but the eldest suffered worse. "What would you do if you meet him?"

" _Test him._ "

"Zero will break him then he'll tell Dr. Wily he finished the job.." Forte translated, huffing. "before destroying more stuff and potentially killing all of us. Fun."

"That's fine." Blues observed Zero from his periphery. "I guess Zero won't get to meet X then." 

 

 

 

 

"For the best." Forte nodded and asked. "You won't talk to Wily about **it**?"

"Yes. We can't have Zero wandering around. He should be locked up in here." Blues heard Zero growl, ignoring it. "X, on the other hand, is going to see the sights today."

"Does he look like his brother?" Forte was actually curious how the new one would look like. Also curious if whatever Blues said was true because damn. 'That's one useless Rockman model.'

"He looks like a mixbreed of Rock and Roll..." Blues looked at the other side, "No. Different. Just know he has brown hair and green eyes."

"So it's their forbidden lovechild?" Forte raised one of his leg, hugging it. Blues stared at him disgustingly, shaking his head. Forte laughed, "Call them. Maybe I'll ditch Zero and check on the kid."

"Let's see." Blues pulled out his phone and rang the number.

 

* * *

 

 

" **What is it Blues?** " The one who answered it was Roll. Blues asked, "Where are you and can Forte come? He wants to play with X."

" **Aw. That's cute!** " Roll cheered, " **You'll come too right? X misses you. See! Look at him!** "

"We met few hours ago." Blues placed the phone on speaker as he downloaded the picture of his youngest brother.

" **I know but X kept looking around and hoping you'd appear. Please come!** " Blues showed the screen towards Forte.

" _He's small._ " Zero commented staring at picture.

"That's who Zero's supposed to kill?" Forte stared at the baby picture. "Okay. Sure. I get Wily's evil but killing small things aren't my thing. Kinda explains why Zero's a psychopath now."

" _I am not a psychopath!_ " Zero can only speak and give murderous glares. Nothing else.

"Stop being in-denial. You didn't even respond to the soap operas of Splash." Forte made Blues stare at him questionably. "What? They were pretty good."

" **Forte wants to come?** " Rock's voice spoke out, surprised. " **As long as he promises not to harm X.** "

"I won't!" Forte shouted out and Rock replied. " **O-oh! Okay then. We're at the park teaching X how to feed the ducks.** "

"Have you ever considered doing a livefeed?" Blues brought his phone back to his side, placing the picture into a private folder.

" **No! Ducks! Stop!** " Roll screamed at the distance. Rock told them, " **See you later. Ducks are crowding X.** "

 

*Click.

 

"..." A good silence for the first five minutes. Blues didn't want to talk about it neither did Forte after he searched how a child looks like getting piled on my ducks.

" _Wily made a mistake._ " Not a question. It was a statement.

"..." Blues stood up. "It was nice knowing you Zero."

"You should try trolling Zero some time. It's funny." Forte recommended, "He takes everything seriously."

"At least he speaks. What was Zero's first words?" Blues watched Forte cut off the power, waiting for Zero to lose control and go back to sleep.

" _No._ This should've been a warning for the old geezer." Forte stood up, waving his hand towards his care. "Night Zero- Woah! Old man!"

 

"Wily." Blues greeted the old man as soon as the door opened. The robot master looked to the side, Forte asked. "How long were you listening in on us?"

"Stay there for further instructions..." Wily walked out, muttering something under his breath.

"He's going to talk to Light." Forte watched Blues send a text. "Probably order the robot masters to kidnap them if Santa Claus refuses. And then, Wily's gonna stare at the squishy thing."

"You are never going to let Light down on **that one** , are you?" Blues received a message, showing the resignation of the doctor.

"I'm going to tell the others to open their cams." Forte walked out, immediately disobeying orders.

"Guess you get a chance to see him." Blues told the crimson android before he too left the room.


	3. Scary Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby meeting in a realistic sense.

"How are you so obedient?" Wily squinted at the indifferent AI, holding the Light family captive. "Tell me your secrets!"

 

> Not exactly captives considering Rock and Roll are wandering around and talking with past enemies-now-chill robot masters within the fortress. Light was there to watch over X. Forte was also with Rock and Roll, finding the scientific testing towards the baby too boring. Blues stayed behind, ensuring neither males would try to kill each other.
> 
>  

"Albert." Light sighed, watching his past colleague stare down at his child. X who decided to crawl on the table and look back at the furious scientist. He also read the erratic readings handed to him by Wily and was quite troubled. "I don't know why you're angry when you've placed so much effort in ensuring Zero's a bloodthirsty... killer."

"However, he's uncooperative to my commands." Wily stared at X, ordering the android. "X. Roll over."

"Albert. X-" Light watched X flop on the ground and struggle to roll.

"You had one job..." Wily observed the baby, watching tears start appearing from the child's face.

"Sh! Don't cry. It's okay." Dr. Light immediately picked X up and cradled the android in his arms.

"You make me sick." Wily watched his rival shushing the android. "Why would you make an android with so much potential... have no objective?"

"X can be whatever he wants. Isn't that right X?" Dr. Light raised his finger in front of X. X blinked, tentatively reaching for the finger.

"You are going to make me barf. Put the android down unless you want me to release Zero." Wily threatened and Light raised an eyebrow.

 

"I feel like Zero's acting that way because you aren't treating him in a humane manner." Light slowly placed X on the table.

"?" X looked around, noticing the cameras facing at him. X crawled as he stared at one of the cameras, raising his hand and thinking-

"Stay." Wily drew a line on the table. X stared at the line, stunned and decided to walk towards the other camera-

"Humane? They're androids." Wily drew a box to contain X. The baby pouted, thinking it's in an invisible box.

"X. It's just a drawing." Light tried to influence but the baby curled into fetal position, tearing up again. "Oh dear."

 

"Thomas. I believe it's proper for X to get sealed up and learn how to determine his enemies." Wily watched the scientist once more cradling X. Wily leaned on the couch, checking the scans and hints given by Light _since Light wouldn't let him see the true blueprint_. "At this rate, I feel like X's fight with Zero would be too one-sided."

"How about you try nurturing Zero? Maybe he'll learn to trust you once you show you're a loving parent." Light suggested. Wily laughed, "And what? Have the entire robot masters teach him their flaws. No thank you."

"What if Zero wants to go around like X?" Light felt X squeeze himself to fall on his lap. X began crawling towards a rockman plushie, making cute sounds as he pet the brother looking thing.

"You have no idea how much property damages I had to fix when I let him out." Wily watched X tilt the plushie. The baby suddenly looked disturbed.

"You programmed him to be a _warbot_. What else was he supposed to do?" Light argued.

"All I want Zero to be is a _obedient_ warbot! It shouldn't be that hard!" Wily yelled and both scientist heard a tear from the side.

 

"Bad!" Ripping the head from the body, X threw the bad plushie to the ground.

"X. What did the plushie do to you?" Light picked X up and X snuggled under his arms.

"You gave him justice modules." Wily stared at the plushie.

"Y-yes. It's to make sure X would know the right thing to do." Light feels like the other's judging him.

"Okay. Screw it. I'm placing **him** in a container. Let's see how these two act." Wily stood up and walked out of the room.

'Is it wrong to start with the Justice module?' Light suddenly began doubting himself. 'Well yes. Justice is a hard topic to understand, but its generality would teach X on the importance of life and-'

 

"Stop dozing off, doc." Blues warned and Light immediately had to get X off his shoulder before the baby decides to fall off to the sofa.

"Sorry. I was... thinking again." Light looked at X, "Did I use the word bad too frequently?"

"Maybe you did." Blues wondered what sort of expressions the other robot masters are making.

"X's first word was bad." Light is disheartened, "I wanted it to be papa or father or..."

"Tough luck." Blues received a transmission from Wily. "Okay doc. Time to meet Zero."

"You told me he's bloodthirsty correct?" Light followed X, carrying the toddler.

"You see the dents and broken walls? That's from Zero." Blues did his survey. The prototype hopes he will not need to fight this guy. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

"..." X tilted his head, staring at the angry looking baby inside a cell.

"He's that deadly?" Light asked, stunned to see most of the robot masters present in the room.

"No. They just want to see X." Roll laughed, coming out of the crowd with Rock. "I heard his first word was bad."

"Maybe X hates fakes?" Rock wondered as he held onto X.

"Why?" Blues watched Shadowman poke the baby in a strait jacket.

"Albert! You shouldn't put Zero in a strait jacket. That's cruel." Light nagged but Wily shook his head.

"Oh I have every reason to place a jacket. He _is_ a warbot capable of destroying everything." Wily stared at X. "So I'm assuming that you gave your child an extra life. Good! Shadowman, place him in."

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." Light turned to see his child... Only to see robot masters crowding over Rock. "..." 

 

"So much detail for a child." Astroman exclaimed. Splashwoman laughed, watching the baby look at them with wide forest green eyes. "X is so cute~!"

"He's X?" Even Shadowman hesitated in grabbing the child. X waved his arms, wanting to touch the colors.

"It's too cute." Geminiman poked the child's cheek, watching X pat his finger. His duplicate poked the other cheek, also having X pat that finger. "Wily's a sadist."

"Can we not place X in there?" Starman smiled when X giggled as he tapped the android's stomach. "I don't want to see it getting damaged!"

"He isn't a fighter. Zero's going to kill him." Knightman swore, staring at the child pitifully.

"He has good sensors though..." Shademan looked down from his post, upside down to get a better angle of the child. X made a cute  _Bah!_ sound as if to scare him.

"He's smaller than Zero. Wouldn't he get..." CommandoMan didn't want to continue, still aware what happened to the second generation months back.

"Killed. X is going to die." Swordman let it out. He's pretty sure X is a goner.

 

"Put X in the cell!" Wily ordered, annoyed at the delay. It was Forte who actually decided to pick X off Rock's arms and drop the child inside the hatch.

"Forte! No!" Rock went towards the cell, placing his hands on the reinforced glass(?)

"?" X blinked, curious why so many robot masters were staring at him on the other side. X looked around, curious.

"Does X have a buster to defend himself?" Magnetman offered, watching the baby blue yawn.

"Why would anyone equip a buster on a baby?!" Roll yelled and Forte pointed at Wily. "He would."

 

* * *

 

"?" X blinked, noticing the annoyed baby eight feet away. X crawled towards the android, staring at the yellow hair.

"They're making contact." Crystalman watched as X poke Zero's head.

"♪~!" X cheered as he held Zero's face.

"..." Zero stared at the brunet, glaring at the cheerfulness.

"♩~?" X tore the jacket as if it were nothing, curious why the blonde was there in the first place.

 

> "You said you didn't place any weapons?" Wily stared at Light.
> 
> "Strength is not a weapon." Light defended.

 

"..." Zero looked at his form before looking at X.

"?" X tilted his head, staring at the buster his playmate(?) created from its hand.

 

*Bang!

 

"AHHHHHHH!" The robot masters never thought Zero would be so cruel as to shoot the person who helped him get out.

"And there he goes." Blues watched X teleported back in the cell.

"!" X looked around, surprised and holding his head.

"..." X stared at his first life's corpse before looking at Zero. "?!"

"Die." Zero pointed his buster again and shot the android.

 

*Bang!

 

"Okay. We had our fun." Wily told as the robot masters watched in horror-

 

*Bang!

 

Correction. Majority of the audience watched in horror as blood splattered onto the glass. Wily only sighed, "At least he could do one thing right. Okay Shadowman. You can pull-"

 

*Bang!

 

"Burn!" Burnerman declared, watching the fourth life having a buster on hand.

"Bad!" X continued shooting the dead android. Emerald eyes held no emotion as he did so and more blood covered the cell's glass.

"Uhh...." Forte looked at his rival. Rock was holding his chest, still traumatized with X's first death.

 

"Pull him out." Wily ordered again and Shadowman obliged, vanishing and reappearing in the cell.

"Come on." Shadowman nudged the child's head.

"?" X paused, looking up at the ninja and reverted his buster back to a hand.

"♬~!" X cheered and allowed himself to get carried. Forte scratched his neck, looking towards Wily. "I bet Zero's going to get pissed when he wakes up."

"He's fault for letting his guard down." Wily speculated on whether he should also do a 'Light' act, preparing upgrades for Zero in the future. 'Who knows when that blue android will snap one day? I'll have to do better.'


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light contacts Cossack while his children relax.

A day after the incident...

 

"I get it... I caused X to die more than once. I promise to not bring any harm towards the baby ever again. Can I come in now? It's already dark and I rather stay here than _there_." Forte muttered, staring at Roll hugging the youngest protectively while Rock held his buster out. Blues left to do some errands requested by Dr. Light so the black robot had to stand on the porch and explain himself to the authorities.

"If you break your promise, you will experience something worse than _death_." Rock vowed as he lowered his buster. From stunned to downright pissed, the blue bomber and his sibling hacked the system while they stayed in the living room with Dr. Light checking if X suffered any mental trauma. Blues, finding the overstay detrimental for the young unit who managed to activate his buster, taught his twin siblings to teleport them out of there.

"O-okay?" Forte didn't like how the new addition to the family caused his rival to grow more merciless. 'I got to get used to that.'

 

"How's _your little brother_?" Roll squinted as Forte came in. Forte scratched the back of his neck, looking up. "Trying out some of your old man's modules."

"Really? That's weird... I thought Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had a different way of taking care of children." Roll turned her head to see Forte enter the kitchen, only to emerge with an E-Can. "Look how Blues turned up."

"True... Nah. The guy is choosing the lessons about tactical analysis, leadership, team formation and other stuff. Something about ruling the world?" Forte opened the can, drinking from it. "I told him Zero can't take over the world by himself... That's when Wily started building production robots."

"Forte! You can't have a young android take over the world. What would Zero even want from the world once he conquered it?" Rock frowned, reverting back to normal attire. "I'd understand if he was older, but Zero's at the very least... A month old and his template is based on X!"

"..." X blinked, slightly drooling as he and Forte stared at each other.

"No clue. I simply gave him my opinion." The black robot watched the baby raise his hand.

"I'm telling Dr. Light." Rock walked out of the room, heading down to the basement.

 

"Muuu..." X waved his arm towards the black Wilybot, staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"What does Mu mean?" Forte stared at the child as he sat at the edge of the couch. 'He's too cute... Urge to crush him so high!'

"I have no idea. I feel he is mimicking a cow sound..." Roll kissed the forehead of the baby brunette, smiling. "But I think X likes you!"

"Hmph." Forte looked away and turned the television on to reveal... chummy kid series. "What is this?"

"To educate X on the power of friendshi-Forte!" Roll scolded when the robot changed it into a wrestling match.

 

"Meh." Forte changed again. Race cars, news, horror movie, ads- Forte returned to the horror movie. "Didn't watch this yet."

"No! That will scare X!" Roll covered X's eyes as she herself looked away. Forte sipped his drink, "Zero likes these movies."

"Well not X!" Roll stood up. Forte glared at Roll, "Ha! You never tried. Come on. (Placed the drink down) Let X stay for a while."

"Get away!" Roll kicked Forte but Forte insists on getting her baby brother.

"Only ten minutes!" Forte gritted his teeth, grabbing the baby's leg and managed to have the baby fall upside down. "What could go wrong?"

"Ten minutes is enough to traumatize him!" Roll tugged his helmet to the side and managed to grab her baby sibling before he fell to the ground.

"Playing dirty huh?" Forte grinned and Roll yelped as he found a tactical solution.

 

 

"Ooooh~!" X made a cooing sound as he slipped from his sibling's hold. Landing on the fallen pillow beside the couch, X turned to stare at his sister.

"Muu?" X asked, curious why her face is red and why the stranger was holding her down.

"I win." Forte looked down at the blushing female.

"Y-yeah! I get it!" Roll struggled, trying to push the dense robot off her. "Get off already!"

"Heh." Forte got off, crossing his arms and smirking at the fuming house robot. "I don't even get why you're so worried."

"..." X hugged Roll's leg, rubbing his face like a weird cute thing. Forte should applaud Santa Claus' act on making the small thing squishy and tolerable or maybe he should blame Dr. Wily for forcing A thousand Terabyte of foreign data into a day old AI?

 

"Only ten minutes." Roll picked X up and looked at the screen. "Then X will come with me in my room."

"Why? You and Rock take turns sleeping with him?" Forte watched the protagonist wander the hallway, confused and unaware of the  dark substance dripping from the walls.

"Yeah. X doesn't like being alone." Roll muttered and X stuck his tongue out when Forte decided to take a peak.

"Sensors are too sensitive." Forte remarked, "Does he know when it'll rain?"

"Yeah. I let him come with me while I do laundry." Roll can feel her eyes closing, unable to relate to the movie. "Why are we watching the middle of the movie?"

"I felt like it." Forte already has his eyes closed, tired from beating some of the prototype androids Wily made for Zero. 'Weak...'

"Waaa~" X waved his hands, trying to warn the female on screen to watch out. X shut his eyes tight when he heard the scream of the lady, opening one eye only to cover his face with his small hands. "Muuu!"

 

* * *

 

 

"How's your sleep?" Rock asked as Roll booted her system. Moving her head, Roll immediately moved away when she found herself snuggling beside Forte.

"It's not what you think!" Roll pleaded, standing up and dusting her clothes. Rock smiled, "Sure it isn't."

"Rock!" Roll pushed her chuckling brother. From her periphery, she saw Blues sleeping on the chair with X in his arms. Roll paused, staring at the direction. "I don't want to wake them up."

"Me too." Rock watched his brothers sleep. "He just has this reassuring feeling."

"Yeah..." Roll and Rock both stared at the sleeping duo. A cough from their creator caused both heads to turn.

"Anyways!" Dr. Light watched the black warbot stir from his sleep. Forte was muttering something about Gospel before turning to the side. Shaking his head, Dr. Light continued. "I've talked with Mikhail and after a light discussion..."

"Dr. Light nitpicked Dr. Cossack's statements." Rock whispered.

"...And we will now be heading there to meet his newest android." Dr. Light ended, staring at the two. "Any questions?"

 

"Yeah... You never said the name." Roll is thankful for being a robot, replaying her memories and gathering essential facial expression in each term. 'So Cossack made a reconnaissance android and I don't recall a moment when Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack collaborated in X- Right. Humans works better when they're together.'

"He's name is Axl. Come now." Dr. Light seemed excited, walking towards Blues and shaking his shoulder lightly. "Don't you want to see the android. I hear Mikhail tried a different approach in Variable Weapon System."

"You mean Axl?" Blues wanted to confirm, not moving from his spot as the baby yawned in his arms. "The android acts like a hyperactive kid."

"..." X blinked, slumping on Blues' arms. Blues slowly stood up, annoyed as Rock and Roll pulled him towards the teleporter. "I don't think I want X to change."

"Blues. I know sleepy babies are cute, but active babies are cuter." Roll sent five video links towards the elder. Blues heaved, "Too much work."

"We can handle it!" Rock laughed at his older brother's opinion. "And X is a good baby brother! He won't burn the house or anything!"

"Will you?" Blues looked down to see X blink and look at him with huge eyes.

"?" X tilts his head. Blues pursed his lips, "I really think you should start speaking. Don't you want anything?"

"..." X yawned and Blues sighed as they reached the teleporter.

"In a minute." Dr. Light said before he stood beside them. It's a trend among scientists recently, having jammers and access codes to keeping their areas secured from any threat.

 

...

 

"Another problem." Forte said as he stared at the ceiling. Forte raised his hand, gripping it to a fist. "What is wrong with these humans? Building androids for no reason? Ha! As if. Axl's probably like Zero, having their creators want to best Santa Claus."

"..." Forte stood up, ready to start the boring day. Stretching his back and aware the family expects him to lock the door once he heads out, Forte started planning on what BS he'll tell Wily today. He can't have Wily storm in Cossack's area and snatch the other prototype. Cossack isn't the type to create spare bodies. What about Zero? 'He'll probably ask if I visited X.'

"Maybe I should tease the girly bot?" Forte said a loud, walking out and locking the door. "I'll tell him that X has a playmate."


	5. Hyperactive Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's focus on baby Axl.

"Oh! Thomas!" The Russian scientist exclaimed, caught off-guard on how quick the other party would appear. Immediately pushing the family to the living room, no one could ignore the state of the castle (curtains torn, furniture with buster burns, etc) nor the screams of the robot masters upstairs.

"I'll go help them." Blues pushed the baby towards Roll, running up the stairs.

"Thank you." Cossack said, also calling out. "And please tell Kalinka that our guests are here!"

 

"Mikhail. What happened?" Light turned to see his colleague letting them enter the living room.

"Diveman let him drink an E-can before leaving. Brightman didn't know and placed him in recharge. Never do that to your android. **Ever**." Cossack warned, sitting down just like the rest of them. The scientist fixed his glasses, noticing the very human like baby. "Is that?"

"This is X." Dr. Light watched the younger leaned forward. Roll placed X gently on the table and the baby yawned.

"It's so human." Cossack raised his arm, inching his finger towards the baby. X blinked, emerald eyes slowly turning cross-eyed as the scientist poked his nose. "And obedient! How did you do that?"

"X is not obedient. He's calm." Dr. Light is starting to hate that term, especially after his visit with Wily. "Why Mikhail? How is Axl?"

"He's...Playful." Cossack confessed, fascinated that X acted so much like a learning android yet also a child.

"?" X touched the finger who refused to leave, tilting its head and staring at it on all sides.

"He's really soft." Roll remarked, standing up and dusting her dress. "If you excuse me, I will check your kitchen. Don't order take out, am I clear?"

"Yes Roll." Rock waved at his sibling, looking back at his baby brother. "Don't worry Dr. Cossack. X doesn't bite. Well. If he did, it wouldn't work since we made his teeth flat and the mouth very small. Also decreased the maximum pressure exerted from the jaw so X is safe."

 

"That's a lot of precautionary measures." Cossack mumbled, "I simply revised a civilian robot template to fit the size of a baby."

"Sorry for the rush. I didn't think you'd want them to meet so soon." Light brushed his hair with his fingers, watching the colleague's attire. 'Burnt marks? Did he also create a combat android like **him**?'

"No need to apologize. You have no idea how I'm confused with this new set-up. With the science community rushing to create an android with an independent will, it's only expected that I'd want my creation to meet yours." Cossack watched the baby rest on the table, closing its eyes. "I am also this close to calling back all the robot masters to help me take care of him, but this would attract attention."

"Yes. I feel Humanity is not yet ready for this type of advancement." Dr. Light admitted, watching Rock stand up from his seat.

"I'll go check if they're okay." Rock gives a helpless smile. "Maybe Axl likes playing Hide and Seek?"

"Yes... Yes he does." Cossack watched Rock leave, adding. "and pranks. The other robot masters are starting to share Ringman's thoughts about hating children. Axl... He's too much."

 

"Axl can't be as bad as Albert's child." Light confessed and Cossack's eyes gasped.

"He made one as well?! How dangerous is it?" Cossack has the right mind set. X mumbled, eyes opening at the sound of distress.

"He named it Zero... A pure warbot." Light bit his lower lip as Cossack muttered something under his breath.

"I should've seen that coming. Do you think he has an emergency shutdown or weakness?" Cossack asked but Light shook his head.

"I'm afraid this might be Albert's greatest creation yet." The two scientists were interrupted by a sad cooing sound.

"♩~" X sat up, raising his hands with a small o mouth towards Cossack.

 

"X wants to give you a hug." Light smiled at his child. "He believes hugs make people feel better."

"That is sweet." Cossack picked X up and cradled him. "I assume you had the two meet. How did it go?"

 

"..." Dr. Light covered his face with one hand, muttering. "X learned how to use the buster at his fourth life."

"...!" Cossack stared at Light, shocked. "Are you telling me you gave X no default function?"

"X can be whatever he wants." Light argued and X cheered as if he thinks it's the right time to cheer.

"My friend. Please rethink about your decisions. Having an android free to be whatever he wants is both..." Cossack looked down at the masterpiece. "...An evolutionary step in robotics and a dangerous path to the formulation of an entirely new race."

"I know the risks...That's why I'll be giving him tests once I learn what sort of individual he is towards others." Dr. Light fell back to the couch, looking up at the ceiling. 'Did the chandelier just move?'

"You're really acting like a parent." Cossack stared down at innocent green eyes. "Struggling to give him as much freedom as possible."

"Hence the name." Dr. Light smiled as Cossack placed X's lap and started bouncing X on his lap.

 

"♪~!" X squealed and Cossack couldn't help but laugh at the bundle of joy.

"Oh god. Do you mind if I ask the others to come?" Cossack picked X up and gave the child back to Light. "They need to see this!"

"Go ahead." Light gave a huge smile as X wanted to touch his nose.

"Waaaa~" X drops his arms, staring at crystal blue eyes.

"Don't worry X." Light said, aware the child AI understood everything and everyone. X... He just doesn't know how to articulate his thoughts yet. "You'll meet someone soon. Who knows? They can be your friend!"

"?" X blinked, unsure.

"I know the first one failed." Dr. Light placed X down on his lap. "But I'm sure this one won't... harm you."

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Axl?" Brightman called out, looking around with Dustman as company. "Where are you little brother?!"

"I think he's doing this on purpose." Dustman looked around in the dark, wary. "I knew we shouldn't have let him get access to the internet!"

"Ringman was right. Kids are evil-!" Brightman fell off his feet, light suddenly vanished as a huge bag of flour fell on them.

"Nope!" Dustman dodged the bag of flour. Staring at the white angry robot, Dustman said. "Sorry but I am not risking what that android placed in the flour."

"It's not helpful how Axl knows all our weakness." Brightman spat out some feathers and strings?

"I'll contact Kalinka." Dustman tapped his communicator. "Hello. This is Dustman. Any sign of the mimic?"

 

...

 

"Oh Dustman!" Kalinka raised her hand to excuse herself from the group. "None so far. However, we got another back-up."

"Axl is that bad?" Rock couldn't believe it, staring at Skullman and Blues covered in colorful strings. "Isn't the android in a baby container?"

"He is." Skullman looks ready to use his special attacks towards his little brother. "But he retained information from his lessons. He is a recon android."

"Rust." Rock looked around. "Does that mean he could be anything?"

"Any robot." Blues was only halfway removing the strings from his joints, peeved. "I told Cossack to change it, but he said _but this is an evolutionary step to camouflaging and minimizing damages_."

"Then how do we know which one is Axl?" Rock looked around, curious why most of the robots are in different colors.

"Simple. We have an Axl locator." Skullman surprised the blue bomber with a tracking device. "We'll know which room he is once we enter a room."

"Ah..." Rock has a sweat drop.

"I told you X is the best." Blues warned. "Even if he stays in one place for too long and likes staring at you, X is tolerable."

"X sounds like a saint." Kalinka cut the communicator, opening the next door to have red balls come flooding out in that room.

"..." The group waited until the balls stopped.

 

"How?" Rock had to ask as they trudged passed the impromptu ball pit.

"Blame Kalinka." Blues accused.

"I thought he wasn't going to abuse it!" Kalinka admitted to the crime. "How could you get angry at him? He had the cutest eyes and talked like a child."

"I received a message from your father." Skullman cuts their conversation, saying. "He's assembling us to meet Rockman X."

"How cute is X, Rock?" Kalinka asked, raising her phone to see if Axl's in the room. 'None.'

"See for yourself. Rock's bias." Blues said before Rock responded.

"You think X is cute too!" Rock struggled to hit his brother but the ball pit was pretty hard to move in.

"I have an idea." Skullman said, "What if... We send this message to Axl and tell him he can meet a new playmate if he comes to the guest room?"

 

"Using another baby to solve the problem..."  Kalinka smiled. "I'm in!"

"Tell the other search party then." Blues said, "I'll send the imp the message."

"Axl is only a prankster right?" Rock was worried of another Zero incident as they managed to exit the stage.

"He likes playing with guns..." Kalinka laughed sheepishly, "Don't worry. We give him guns that give a short buzz for the game cops and robbers. Axl likes playing that game so much."

"Let's head back. Axl showed interest." Blues smirked, "Give him ten minutes to pop out."

"How long have you had to handle Axl Blues?" Rock watched Blues stop from his tracks.

 

"The day Axl was activated which was two days after you placed X in his child form." Blues continued walking.

"Axl likes bugging Blues." Kalinka whispered as Skullman followed the Russian female and blue robot.

"Explains why he stayed with us when he saw X. Blues must've thought X would be like an Axl." Rock still wants X to at least be more active. 'Not as great as Axl but yeah...'


	6. Cute Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me look at the real characters first meeting...
> 
> Oh wait. Both babies have no Background of each other. Okay then.
> 
> I guess I should make X be a bit smarter on what to do against robot strangers.

"X is so cute~!" Kalinka stared at the green-eyed baby Lightbot listening to the jubilant troublemaker. The Russian blonde looked towards Roll, "Is X picky? What is X's favorite past time?"

"X... likes anything really... Except bitter. Dr. Light made X's AI from scratch so I'm surprised how different my baby sibling is from us." Roll took note how the other robot masters that entered were ready to initiate combat mode at the sight of the ball of sunshine.

"Favorite past time... Sleeping and staring." Blues leaned on the counter, picking the spoon and fork. Rock chuckled, "Also thinking. X loves thinking."

"Shows a bit of trauma..." Cossack described, watching X start a body scan when the android suddenly came down from above.

"There goes the wall." Ringman commented, looking at the broken ceiling.

 

"..." X stared at the bumbling spiky-haired baby called Axl.

"Preeveeeyeet~! Axl!" Placing one hand onto his chest, the Cossackbot (?) was waving his hand with a stun gun at him.

"..." X gave a nod, listening to the android chatter incoherent thoughts. From the side, he can see other robot masters with different colors watching them.

"..." X lowered his eyelids, staring at the fellow baby. When X first saw the different robots and the android, system tells to be wary and not to make the same mistake. Six lives remaining, X didn't want to burden the creator with any more responsibilities. The armor sets and upgrades have yet to be polished, after all.

"Hmmmm...." Axl frowned, staring at the silent and wary android. "Speak?"

"..." X looked around and shook his head.

"..." Axl pointed his gun at the baby. "Speak!"

 

"Axl No." Pharaohman warned, picking the teary eyed android as Dustman cleaned the room from the fallen debris. Axl pouted, "But~! Eks no speak!"

"I still can't believe Wily would create an android that would murder such an innocent child! Just look at this kid. X wouldn't even hurt a fly and he's even acting like any decent kid at the face of a stun gun!" Brightman ranted towards Diveman who watched X puffed his cheek for no reason.

'Can X swim?' Was in the mind of the submarine type robot master, watching how Pharaohman slowly let go and hold only the leg.

"!?" X gasped but didn't do anything as he was held upside down. Green eyes widen, but the baby stopped crying.

"From one to ten, what's the threat level of Wily's creation?" Ringman asked Blues and Rockman. Rock hesitantly answered, "I only saw Zero in a child form so I'd say a 5-"

"9. I saw the full body of the warbot and scanned the damages within the castle." Blues' tone turned softer. "Not helpful how Wily can't control him."

"That's bad news. Can these two androids in their real bodies defeat this _Zero_?" Skullman hoped Light wouldn't be as trusting as to not create a countermeasure after learning this.

"That... I'm unsure since Wily's been training the android with combat modules." Blues recalled the drives inserted by Forte. "Not helpful how Light offered to lend Wily the social interaction module!"

 

"It's all child-friendly!" Dr. Light defended. Blues rolled his eyes, "Sure it is. That also teaches the AI where people go when in danger or what possible actions will be committed in case you perform negatively."

"I'm sure Albert isn't going to use it that way." Dr. Light said, but all other robot masters and even his fellow scientist shook their head. "Not you too, Mikhail!"

"I'm sorry, but once you create an AI with a specific performance... Mindset will always be geared to complement the ability set." Cossack shook his head. "Just look at Axl."

"We... Gave him some child-friendly games and he's ended up thinking it's fine playing the games in real life." Kalinka sipped the miso soup, exhaling. "This soup is really good Roll!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you still have some ingredients I can work with." Roll smiled back and she placed a plate down towards Axl.

"Wa~!" Axl brightened up, dropping the gun and holding the utensils with small hands.

"I still think Axl is cute." Roll said, watching Axl munch like a squirrel. Kalinka shook her head, "No. X is!"

 

"Why does the child's eyes look like it's staring into my soul?" Pharaohman wondered, staring back at the child. "And why is X not speaking?"

"X can speak." Rock argued, crossing his arms. "Mimicry... The usual baby stuff."

"Or maybe X doesn't want to ruin first impressions." Toadman offered his opinion.

 

"Wish I could hold them..." Drillman sighed and X wiggled to stare at the noises. "X likes to listen?"

"X is registering our voices in his database, determining whether we're enemy or ally." Ringman watched X look at them with an awed expression. "What is X's function?"

"..." None of the Light bots answered, aware how awkward this would be. After seeing Zero and Axl being made with certain functions that shaped their mindset, the trio weren't sure what would happen to X in the future. [What can X do in the future?]

'I could bring him along with me, but...' Blues found X too unknown. So many variables and the personality was too dependent on others. X would die in the wilderness!

"To be whatever he wants to be." Dr. Light answered and there came the silence.

 

"I don't know what's worse, a warbot stronger than this imp..." Ringman started, "or an android that is created by one of the most successful scientists without any function whatsoever?"

"X is cute and harmless though, even if we heard from Blues that the android can summon out a buster and its charged shot is as strong as Rock's buster." Brightman realized the problem there. "Don't tell me Wily made the warbot because he somehow caught a rumor that Light's making X? That's horrible!"

"Muu~" X finally spoke out and Drillman used his arm to hit his face. If he can't do a face palm then this is the next best thing he can do.

"What does that even mean?" Drillman cried and X repeated with hands waving in the air, staring at the food. "Muu~!"

"It's hungry." Diveman stared at the direction the android's waving. "Isn't X solar-powered?"

"Like I said, Light wants to imitate a human baby." Blues finished his meal, resting the side of his face on the palm of his propped arm.

"Really a tabula rasa." Toadman stared as X used his small hand to grab the pink salmon.

 

"X. No~" Roll cooed and X dropped the salmon, looking at the older unit with a guilty face. Roll cleaned X's hand and picked the chopstick, opening her mouth for X to copy. "Say ahh~!"

"Ahhh~!" X eats the fish.

"..." Pharaohman nodded, "X is spoiled."

"Thoroughly spoiled for a new bot." Skullman affirmed. "How will X survive in the world once it wakes up for the new world?"

"It's a fifty-fifty gamble." Toadman looked at Dr. Light who suddenly had that thinking face. "This will be a huge risk for the Light family."

"Beat!" A circular blue bird come in the room, chirping and Axl squealed.

"Beeet!" Axl cheered and it dived right at him. Axl rolled and immediately crawled towards the bird. "Beet! Beet!"

 

"?" X stared at the bird who booped him gently.

"Beat~!" The bird said and X pets the bird.

"Beet?" Axl asked, hesitant.

 

"Oh god. Baby drama." Ringman groaned, "If that's all, I'm excusing myself."

"But do you still hate children?" Cossack asked.

"Baby androids are different from human children." Ringman stared at Blues. "Notify me if the government needs to prepare for an impending war."

"We'll see." Blues nodded and Ringman walked out.

"No Axl. Beat won't leave you~!" Kalinka watched Axl point his gun at X. "Don't blame your playmate! Come on! Cheer up!"

"Can X swim?" Diveman had to ask and Rock found the question... also important to know. "Not sure. Can Axl swim?"

"He has thrusters on the side." Drillman said, "Okay. We tried tossing Axl in the kiddie pool and he swam pretty fine."

"Hey Roll?" Rock asked, "Can X swim?"

 

"..." Roll stared at X noming on the food. "I... don't know."

 

* * *

 

"Are we sure about this?" Skullman asked as they watched X and Axl suited up with their mini-armors. "The waters are cold today. It might affect their energy core or overwork their heat generator."

"We're here if ever that does happen." Toadman spoke, staring at Axl immediately waddling to the pool. "And there he goes! I taught him that."

"To swim like a frog." Dustman remarked. Toadman glared at Dustman, "It's something okay?!"

"Come on X!" Roll and Rock was already in the pool, trying to persuade the baby to come in. "Your siblings are here! It's safe!"

"...Mu..." X touched the water, looking up at Roll with an unsure expression. Rock slowly got X and placed the baby in the water..

 

"X sank." Cossack watched Rock submerge himself in the water when X made no attempt to move.

"Heeheehee~!" Axl waddled in the pool before checking on X.

"Hnnn..." X shivered, eyes shut close and covering his ears when Rock picked him up.

"Time to teach him some swimming skills." Kalinka announced. "But maybe you can teach him in the bathtub? That works too."

"Come on X. You need to move just to swim." Roll told once X opened his eyes.

"See your friend? He's swimming." Rock showed Axl waddling and flailing around.

"..." X looked at the others not entering the pool.

"Would two robots be able to protect X?" Dr. Light wondered out loud and Cossack stared at Light. "What?"

"You're right. They might think X is too hostile. I'll need to upgrade my security system, determine the nature of the intruders through a series of puzzles." Dr. Light is hyped up or going all father mode.

"You really need to see new people, doc." Blues commented staring at his creator.

 

"X is swimming!" Dustman exclaimed and Blues looked to see X swimming the butterfly stroke.

"Wooo!" Axl followed X, swimming around and speaking in binary. X's binary didn't translate to any language, but it was all signals pointing to items and actions in a vague sense. Axl, already embedded to be fast in deciphering information, talked as if everything was completely fine.

"Wait a second. Someone hacked into the system?" Brightman received a notification, "Address of the unknown hacker is right here...?"

"Is X lazy physically and active virtually?" Pharaohman wondered and both twins tried to recall any instance that would point X as the suspect.

"Now that I think about it, X was constantly processing data even if nothing was given to him." Rock gasped, "Was X poking around our security system?"

"That can't be right. Dr. Light upgraded it yesterday!" Roll argued. Dr. Light frowned, "No. I was busy trying to finish the Ultimate Armor series one."

"Aw. X! He shouldn't have." Rock felt touched... somewhat.

"Ultimate Armor Series One?!" Cossack stared at his colleague. "How many armors are there?!"

"We can never be too sure of what the future holds." Dr. Light raised his finger.

"There are nine series so far." Blues ratted Light out, watching X cling on Axl as the baby gunner kept swimming happily.

 

"If there is an armor" Skullman nodded, "There will be a weapon... and upgrades."

"Wait. Does that mean there are more than fifty capsules with Light scattered everywhere right now and we don't even know how that's possible?" Brightman assumed since X will be sealed sooner or later for the future. The human can't be that dumb to place all good equipment in one place.

"And still counting." Blues remembered checking the logs and Light's been abusing the teleporter to various abandoned areas. "If war does start, X will need to travel and get stronger gradually."

"But wouldn't that mean you made a lot of recordings for each equipment?" Kalinka made a point, considering the baby android might not be able to use the upgrade if it doesn't know how to use it after installation.

"I'm also making an AI for myself." Light said it so casually that Cossack accidentally choked on his saliva.

"Spoiled and protected." Drillman added to the earlier statement, watching Dustman pick the two babies with his ability (using his sucking power to change the water current). Rock and Roll rubbed the babies dry, humming.

"What's wrong with the idea? X might get lonely." Dr. Light crossed his arms.

"I never thought of that." Cossack confessed.

"Preservation and integration of memories into data isn't an easy feat doctor." Skullman warned and Kalinka picked up Axl, "Yes father. There's also the problem with what to give him in the capsules. Didn't you equip him with everything already?"

"... Fair point." Cossack looked at Light. "It's better to have the android get used to his full ability set than having acquired the upgrade one step at a time."

 

"That my friend, is where our thoughts cross." Light looked at X being held in Roll's arms. "X... X is special."

"He's turning parental again. Time to head home before he starts his ranting." Blues saw enough of the baby imp and he also noticed X yawning five times in the last ten minutes.

"Buu!" Axl cried and Rock laughed.

"Boo?" Rock repeated and Blues glared at his brother. "One more and you're going to regret it."

"X didn't learn a new word today..." Roll mumbled, but she cheered up when she saw Axl wave at X. "But at least X got a new friend."

 

* * *

 

 

"X's adaptability is amazing. His threat level just keeps decreasing as time pass by us." Pharaohman confessed to his fellow robot masters as they head back to the main hall.

"Also better than Axl in concealing his tracks in regards to hacking security." Brightman didn't want to admit but "I think X can be a very accomplished criminal if not trained right."

"He's obedient and shows remorse, even if X could choose to break the rules." Diveman tried to offer, "I'm sure Ringman won't have a problem with X."

"No. X can still be a problem." Toadman stated, "X **is** a child so curiosity to do illegal acts is also plausible."

"Or X get adopted by the wrong individual." Skullman grimaced, "or enter in the wrong environment. Dr. Light surely placed the three laws of Robotics in the android, but X **may** _choose_  to disobey."

"True. Cossack did place countermeasures on Axl." Dustman turned silent. "Then there's Zero..."

"The android that was able to defeat all of the robot masters living in Wily's skull fortress in an estimated time of three hours." Drillman looked at his hands. "We're screwed."

 

"X! X!" Axl cheered, tugging X's messy hair with a cheer. X lets the younger android bother him, too tired to ask.

"Fwend?" Axl stopped and stared at X.

"..." X searched what friend was and looked at Axl.

"♪~!" X beeped and Axl squealed in joy.

"They are so cute!" Kalinka kissed Axl's forehead and Roll laughed.

"I know." Roll looked down at the baby brunette. "I hope they'll keep being friends!"

"So does that mean we should let the two see each other from time to time?" Cossack asked Light.

"I don't mind your visits." Light and co reached the telepod. "As long as this is kept a secret."

"Of course this will." Cossack watched Kalinka and Roll try to pull Axl's hand away from X's shirt.

 

"Nuuu!" Axl cried but Kalinka tugged. "EEEEKKKKKSSSSUUUU!"

"..." X was already asleep, snoozing and processing today's data.

"Uft!" Roll fell down with X in her arms and Axl bawled louder.

"Hey! Look at the time! It's time to work!" Brightman and the other robot masters were already running.

"Come back here!" Cossack ordered and yet nonone obeyed.

Pharaohman waved his hand, running with the others. "Can't make the humans suspicious!"

"Excuses!" Cossack yelled.

"Pft." Blues covered his mouth with his scarf, already standing in the telepod with his family.

"Come on X. Wake up and say good bye." Rock nudged X, but the cute drool and soft buzz made the act futile.

 

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!!!"

 

Was the last thing the family heard as they returned to their residence.


	7. Attention Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero returns with a battle plan.

"Forte..." Rock stared at the aversive black robot standing and literally blocking the gaming room.

Roll was the one who called out to the blue bomber, panicking when she woke up to find X gone in her arms and Forte blocking the gaming room they made for X.

 

"Five more minute.." Forte said, turning around to peek inside before shutting the door. "Come on. Just give  _him_ a chance."

"It's already been thirty minutes and you expect us that X is all right with _him_ of all androids?" Rock frowned, checking the security system to see X's signal still present but with another unknown entity.

"Yep." Forte yawned, leaning on the door. "Trust me. This is for the best."

"Forte. If X isn't in one piece, you are going lose something that defines your gender." Roll threatened and both Rock and Forte stared at the peeved house cleaner.

"U-uh sure." Forte agreed, feeling pressured all of the sudden.

 

"What's happening up there?" Light finally emerged from his working place, rubbing his eyes and filled with concern. Seeing the Wilybot, Light grimaced. "What did you do this time Forte?"

"I did nothing...yet." Forte is being honest.

"Forte locked X with Zero together in that room unsupervised!" Roll complained. "Who knows what's happening in there? X was even supposed to prepare and meet Axl today."

"Is Zero in his child form?" Light asked and Rock responded in the black bot's place. " _He_ is but Forte 'reassured' us that Wily gave _him_ a buster and even a beam saber!"

"I sense sarcasm. Blues taught you well." Forte then listened to the door, "Don't worry. They're still alive."

"A beam saber?" Light repeated, stunned at what unknown motive his colleague has for having placed Zero into a child form once more.

"It's like a laser scalpel. Not that dangerous." Forte waved his hands as all three of the residents feared for the child's life.

"That's too dangerous!" Rock yelled, "Especially if a child's holding it!"

 

"Zero is a capable baby. He can handle his toys." Forte sighed, preparing himself for the consequence of letting himself lose to Rock paper scissors and snatching the sleepy baby. "Okay. I'm going to open the door and let's see what that imp did."

 

* * *

 

*Creaak.

 

"..." All four of them stared at the two babies snoozing in a red blanket. X was hugging Zero who in turn hugged back. Though, it looked like Zero was bigger with his yellow hair.

"..." Forte looked at the broken stuff toys (torn to shreds) and Zero's weapons laid in the open (around five types of sharp objects and three versions of a bomb).

"Guess I keep my dignity?" Forte picked the weapons, looking towards the surprised twins. "What are you two doing? Get your synthetic arses here before this Axl kid sees the place."

"What... Did Zero do?" Rock looked around, seeing the cameras shot by a plasma gun.

"I... Can't comprehend the situation." Roll picked the now headless bunny doll, looking at Dr. Light with a lost expression. "Should we... Wake them up and move them to another room?"

"Hm..." Light crept closer towards the baby androids, noting how Zero curled and covered X more with his yellow hair. Light asked Forte, "Who led this expedition?"

 

"It's a long story..." Forte scratched the back of his helmet, kicking the blocks under the table. "Just know me and the other bots told Zero about Axl."

"..." Rock covered his face with one hand. Roll replied, pulling out a dustpan and broom. "I'm listening."

"Well..." Forte raised both hands to show open palms, shrugging. "We ended up telling the girly bot that X prefers Axl more than him and X won't want to play with him anymore."

"You made Zero feel inadequate." Light can't believe this. Of all the things to teach to a child, it had to be that feeling. "Does Albert know this?"

"Oh he knows. You know what he said?" Forte placed Zero's toys in a pouch. "You don't need friends. You are meant for bigger things and being the top of your game etchetera."

"..." Dr. Light face palmed and heaved. "I'm guessing Zero did a tantrum and somehow got what he wanted."

 

"Pretty much." Forte knelt down, nudging the baby Wilybot. "Come on Zero. X needs to prepare for his _real_ friend."

"You don't say that to your brother." Rock found the term demeaning. "It'll make Zero insecure."

"This imp? Insecure? Nah. Zero was furious. He wanted to tear Axl apart and prove he's the best." Forte turned silent, contemplating. "...Unless that's a sign of insecurity then sure. You're right."

"Will Zero kill Axl?" Rock was close to the phone, just in case. Forte watched Zero wake up, hugging the sleepy baby.

"Hey Z. You plan on killing Axl?" Forte asked and Zero clung to X, squinting.

 

"♪~" X cuddled his friend and Zero cuddled back before glaring at Forte. Forte replied, raising an eyebrow. "I doubt he would."

"You all need to learn the proper way on taking care of a child." Rock told Forte, watching Roll try to grab X away from Zero.

"No!" Zero refused, slapping (Roll found it cute) the female's hand. X didn't say anything, but Roll can see her sibling continue to cling on the baby warbot.

"X... You still need to recharge. Blues will be bringing Axl soon." Roll told and X rubbed his cheek against Zero's. X doesn't want to move.

"Zzz..." X stated and puffed his cheek. X decided to even be more ambiguous by using a frequency common to both male and female babies. Forte's eyes widened, staring at his content baby brother. "Ok Zero. What did you do to X?"

"Hmph." Zero stuck his tongue out like a child and X giggled. Forte took a step back, "Maybe X isn't the right baby to influence this imp. Maybe it should've been Axl?"

"...." Dr. Light continues to think of the consequences of this sudden friendship.

 

"Okay then... Does Zero mind if X leaves him?" Roll asked and X looked at Zero. Zero stared back at X before giving a nod.

"Will you not kill anyone?" Rock asked and Zero nodded. X gives this really small cute smile that made the blue bomber believe his brother.

"I am confused. Who's the dom in this relationship?" Forte stared at the blonde. Zero merely hugged X who raised his hands. Forte gasped, "I am telling your father!"

"No Forte. X isn't raising his hand to answer your question." Roll smiled as she offered X a battery. X ate it, but Zero whined? Roll offered another battery towards the other baby, confessing. "If I hadn't known this was the same baby who murdered X, I would have found him cute."

"No. He'll always be an imp. Don't get fooled by his looks." Forte glared at Zero but the blonde was so happy for some strange reason that it's creeping the black robot out. "That's it. Let's separate them."

"!!!!" As soon as Zero and X was separated, X began crying in Roll's arms while Zero squirmed to reach for X again.

"Shh! Calm down X! Shh!" Roll cradled X but the baby didn't stop crying. Forte yelped as Zero bit his arm, dropping his brother who went and crawled towards Roll.

"!!!" Zero raised his hands for X and whined. Rock stared, stared really hard as Roll noticed X stopped crying to look at Zero with wide eyes.

"Did Zero..." Rock doesn't know if this is correct but Zero acted like "...Make X think they're family?"

 

"..." Roll stared at X pouting as Zero waved his hands.

"♪~!" X cooed as Zero laid on the floor with a bored expression.

"Doesn't X make those sounds to things he like?" Roll wondered.

"No. That sound was made specifically for Zero." Rock checked his recording system.

"..." Zero already fell asleep and X stopped making cute sounds, turning limp in her arms.

"I think we got it all wrong." Roll blinked, turning to look at X. "I feel like Zero made X want him? What lessons were laid out to him aside from world domination?"

"I don't look at those stuff. All I know is that Zero destroys things and is filled with steroids." Forte opened the door. "At least Zero isn't teething here."

 

"Zero experiences teething?" Light finally got back from wherever his mind was.

"Yup. He does it when he's bored and not used to the body transfer." Forte sighed. "Wily made another baby body so Zero could still take the tests as he make upgrades and adjustments. Zero could still speak, but he's embarrassed with the designed voice synthesizer."

'Of course! I'll need to make sure X is amiable with strangers, but at the same time be able to detect threat.' Dr. Light ran off back to his room. "I'll be back. Tell me when Blues arrives."

"Really? Wily's going to make Zero even stronger?" Rock placed a blanket over Zero, following Roll with a cheerful babbling X. "Wasn't he satisfied that Zero killed X three times?"

"No. He wants complete victory. Zero agrees but he also wants friends. What an annoying baby." Forte stretched his arms, yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

 

* * *

 

"Eggs and bacon. Hold X for me." Roll pushed X in Forte's arms before walking out to serve the meal.

"Z?" X tilted his head and Forte shook his head.

"Listen bluejay. Zero will kill you someday." Forte hushed Rock's loud voice and continued. "You can befriend him, but you gotta learn how to kill him. One of his weakness is his hair. It's not only for aesthetic appeal, but also to help his balance. Also, break his shiny gems. Just do it. Trust me. It's the best thing to do."

"No Forte! I refuse to have X experience the same thing I felt when you betrayed me!" Rock still had no idea how he and Forte got along after that. Anger dies down pretty quickly in the Light household. [Blues is an exemption because he was built by both Light and Wily.]

"Get stronger and kick the girly bot's titanium bum okay?" Forte was even promoting his youngest brother to getting beaten up.

Rock is confused, asking as X cheered. "Who's side are you on?"

 

"Yaaa~!" X cheered as Forte lifted the brunette in the air.

"Neither. I want an awesome battle." Forte stared at Rock. "X is defenseless but he isn't dumb. He can win this."

"You are crazy. I hope Zero didn't get the trait." Rock went to help his sister.

"Who cares?" Forte sat down and placed the happy baby onto the table. "What do you think X?"

"♬~!" X smiled and Forte shook his head.

"You are hopeless." Forte leaned back and X covered his face to play peek-a-boo. Forte yawned, checking the time. "Also noticed Zero sharing energy with you. Best friends now?"

 

"..." X nodded, covering his mouth and curious why Forte groaned.

"Wily is going to kill me." Forte closed his eyes, "Zero might kill him though... Heh. (Forte smiled and X made a cute awed face.) You know I'm his favorite brother right?"

"Mu..." X nodded before noticing a soft sound below. "Z?"

"That's what you get for waking up 6 AM in the morning.." Forte felt something tug his leg.

 

"X." Zero ordered and Forte opened his eyes, crouching down to grab Zero.

"There you go." Placing Zero up and on the bed, Forte watched Zero crawl and have X hug him. "You like hugs?"

"Hmph." Zero refused to answer, but X was happy to hug the other.

"I'm telling Wily." Forte warned and Zero hugged X back.

"?" X blinked and was curious why Zero let out angry beeping sounds and signals.

"Hey guys?" Forte told Rock and Roll as soon as they emerged from the kitchen, "Want you to know Zero and X are friends."

 

"That's cute." Roll placed the plates and watched the baby duo.

"No. It's bad." Forte stared at the angry baby. "Wily still can't over the fact I hang out with you guys."

"It's already been five months." Roll pets Zero's head while Rock scooped a new way to preparing egg and bacon cups.

"Yeah. He's a stubborn geezer." Forte watched X trying to reach for the food... Only for Zero to chomp on it.

"Zero." Rock told Zero off who ate what was supposedly for X.

"Mu!" X pushed Zero away and the blonde laughed. Just as soon as Roll sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll handle it." Rock was off his chair and ready to greet his oldest brother.

"Bad!" X teared up when the food he was able to get was eaten again by Zero.

"Ignore him X. It's the only way to stop his behavior." Forte ate his own meal, watching X puffed his cheek with Zero munching on the meal.

 

'I wonder how Axl will react to Zero?' Roll thought, eating her own food. 'Zero's still equipped with a buster and I'm sure Axl will be bringing his gun.'

"No!" X whacks Zero as the blonde ate the third piece. X moved away, peeved and decided to crawl towards Forte.

"X..." Zero held the baby's foot, looking guilty and X gave him to stink eye.

"Mu..." X hits Zero's head before crawling back to the blonde's side.

"Too forgiving." Forte munches on his meal. 'Can’t wait to see him lash out..'


	8. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there are the babies.

"♪~" X beeped, hugging Zero from behind.

"🎶" Zero responded in turn, but he's focused on analyzing the new droid.

"Hm?!" Axl fell off and landed on his back, eyes wide as Zero loomed down on him.

 

"I pity Axl." Forte watched the three androids, particularly Axl or maybe X. "I take it back. I pity X."

"Why would you pity X?" Roll doesn't see anything wrong. X is just being a kuala towards Zero.

"X doesn't seem to mind..." Rock chewed his meal together with Blues as Roll placed the dishes by the sink.

"This is what we get for having a baby living in a virtual simulation for who-knows-how-long. (X stopped cuddling, looking at Blues with a confused expression.) Forte. Give them something to do." Blues stated, drinking his cup of joe. "How about a video game?"

 

"Multiplayer?" Forte looked at the shelves. "Anything but Sims. Zero has issues with organic life in general."

"Okay... It's because he's a warbot right?" Roll entered the living room to see Forte sitting on the couch and staring back down at children. "How about Mario Kart?"

"No. Mario Kart ruined my relationship with Quint. Don't ask." Forte leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms as he looked at the right bookshelf. "What? Why would you waste your zenny on construction games? They suck."

"They're not construction games. They're empire games and it's Dr. Light who plays them, not us." Rock corrected.

"Why not Mario kart?" Blues echoed Roll's sentiment, not finding anything bad there.

"It's like Monopoly but the victory is taken from your very eyes." Forte explained.

"Sorry Blues, but I agree with Forte. Mario Kart is worse than Monopoly." Rock couldn't forget the intensity in the room when he played it with Roll and Ice. 'Roll is a goddess in Mario Kart. Ice was just being nice.'

 

"Fine~ (Roll didn't sound convinced.) How about Smash Bros? But it might stimulate X's curiosity to physical violence towards human entities..." Roll browsed the potential activity. "Oh. What about V-Versus?"

"V-Versus?" Blues raised an eyebrow, disturbed by the roman numeral. "Who made that?"

"A game company. We have the entire set since they made twelve games and sent a copy to our home address as their _muse_. Unfortunately, Only V-Versus have a co-op version." Roll showed the two games to the kids. "What do you think everyone?"

"I dunno." Rock stood up, walking inside to also sit on the couch.

"I remember the series focused on robots fighting against other misunderstood robots..." Seeing Axl and Zero crawl closer as Roll placed the manuals down, Rock asked. "But I don't know what they plan on doing for V-Versus? What is on the cover?"

 

"A bunch of fictional robots." Roll watched the androids analyze the manuals. "Where one of you gets to be the enemy..."

"What do you mean exactly?" Rock frowned. Blues, recently checking the the game review, commented. "This game is heavily reliant on teamwork and strategy... Even if the game has four players, only one gets to be the main boss."

"Therefore, X should be the antagonist." Blues ended and Forte frowned.

"X." Forte wants to make sure he's hearing everything right. "You want X to be the bad guy?"

 

* * *

 

"Wha is this?!" Axl gave a loud outburst of puzzlement.

"Play." Zero ordered, patting his hands onto the floor with those curious blue eyes staring right at them.

"?" X placed both hands onto his chest, looking at Roll as if to say  _do it for my sake?_

 

"It's settled." Blues sighed. The children are fascinated with the plot. "Give them their controllers and designated manual."

"Speaking of morality, how is X with his tests, Rock?" Roll knelt down to pluck the antagonist manual from Zero.

"..." Zero glared at her and pouted when Roll gave the manual to X. She then gives the player manual to Zero.

"Confused with everything." Rock watched X made a soft cooing sound and then... fell down on his back with the manual on his face.

"..." Zero crawls towards X, resting beside his friend. Rock smiled. "But X likes learning and experimenting."

 

"What do you want now?" Forte looked towards Zero who was waving the manual at him. Forte rolled his eyes, walking towards Zero's area.

"!" Zero held onto X's blue garment while waving the manual, pouting.

"..." Forte stared, speaking indifferently. "Zero doesn't want to be the player. He wants to be the boss."

"Trust me on this, Forte. X is really **really** good in simulations." Roll answered and Blues finished watching the game plays.

"Rock. Separate X from the two. I don't want anything to happen to our brother." Blues warned. "Forte. Make sure Zero has no weapons on him."

"He doesn't." Forte used his finger to clean his earpiece. "Zero. You won't harm X right?"

 

"!" Zero beeped in alarm when Rock took X away from him. Zero sat up and crawled to tug Rock's ankle. "X!"

"Z?" X looked down towards Zero, happily beeping back. "Zz~!"

"Axl!" Axl cheered as he watched the duo.

"♭" Zero allows himself to get dragged by Rock, tone flat from his last sound when he was chatting with X.

 

"Z..." X pouted as the child looked down from Rock's lap.

"..." Zero doesn't respond.

"Hmm..." Blues observed Rock placing X down to cuddle Zero. 'If X considers Zero family then what is Zero's status in X's family hierarchy?'

"♪~" X beeped and Zero wrapped his arms to cling to X.

"..." Zero rubbed his cheek against X's own, humming.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's not romantic." Forte said when he saw Zero stick his tongue out towards Axl.

"?!" Axl narrowed his eyes, crawling towards the two and begun emitting a series of sounds.

 

"They're fighting." Roll is setting up the game.

"A pointless fight." Blues remarked as Axl tugged X's leg.

"???" X looked towards Axl and lets go of Zero. However, Zero refuses to let go.

"Why can't they all get along?" Rock wondered and Forte flipped the boss manual.

"Nope. They're still in the age when they **call dibs on everything**." Forte proceeds to read Zero's abandoned player manual. "This will be interesting."

"X is not a thing." Rock picked X from both Axl and Zero, flinching when both androids start hitting his lower legs. "H-hey! Quit it! (Rock raised his legs.) X doesn't belong to anyone."

"!!!" Both retaliated in return, squinting at the offender.

"The game is starting!" Roll called out and X made another foreign but cute beep.

"!!!" Axl continued complaining, but Zero rested his head on the couch.

 

"Hey guys. You don't mind if I borrow X sometimes right?" Forte asked for the future, considering his temporary status as a freaking babysitter.

"No. X stays here." Roll walked away from the screen, watching the androids grabbing their controllers.

"?" X held his controller, looking up towards Rock. Rock pets X's head, reassuring his brother that everything will be fine.

 

* * *

 

"What were those modules again?" Forte inquired, watching Axl and Zero struggling to pass the seventh floor.

"No Forte. We will not disclose whatever Dr. Light made for X." Rock watched X rolling around the couch, bored in waiting for the duo to reach the tenth floor.

"It's already been twenty minutes and these sophisticated androids consumed five minutes on the same floor." Forte swears he can see Axl twitching to throw his controller at the screen.

"What happened?" Blues entered the room, recently coming from the basement.

"Axl and Zero." Roll commented, sitting beside Forte on the floor  _since X is being all adorable on the couch._

"..." Blues glanced at the screen. "X wants one of them to sacrifice themselves for the other's sake."

"Now that I think about it..." Forte yawned. "why don't I see you and Rock working together during the Fortress raids?"

 

"Rock drags me down." Blues explained and Rock threw a pillow at his eldest brother. "No I don't! You said it would be easier if we covered more ground!"

"I thought you two didn't team up because of the platforms." Roll tapped her cheek. "Especially the vanishing platforms."

"Just fly passed it-Right. You have no Rush." Forte should check on Gospel later.

"AHHHHH!" Axl wailed, falling to the side and pouting.

"Five more minutes before we leave." Blues warned, noting the number of lives lost.

 

**Axl: 9**

**Zero: 7**

 

"Zero isn't giving up." Roll watched Zero keep going back and forth, refusing to accept the fact the stage really needs two players to pass the level.

"Axl. Place your grudge on Zero down and help him." Blues pushed X to the side, sitting on the couch.

"Mu~" X pets Blues' pants, laughing. "Do it before I tell X to lessen the difficulty."

"X is so cute." Roll covered her eyes. "Or is it just me?"

"Just you." Forte stared at the two babies beeping at each other.

 

"♬~!" X looked at the screen, cooing when both androids managed to finish the seventh floor.

"You're too nice." Blues rubbed X's head.

"..." X babbled nonsense, placing his face on the robot master's thigh.

 

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

 

"Forte or Blues?" Rock inquired and Forte answered instead, "Me."

"Oy! Zero. Time to go-ack!" Forte leaned to tug Zero's hair.

"?!" Rock had to rub his eyes when he saw the child's hair move on its own, thwacking Forte's hand. "Is that?"

"Stupid feature!" Forte rubbed his gloved hand. "Why does it have to activate the pain receptors?"

"Mu~" X hummed, finally having his avatar meet the characters and then... With his character standing on top of a platform, X activated the traps down below and watch spikes delete the duo.

 

**GAME OVER**

**Zero: 8**

 

"GAH!" Axl bumped his head on the floor. Zero turned back to glare at X.

"Z~" X sang and Zero looked back.

"Hmph." Zero pressed start and jumped to the stairs when the spikes popped out once more.

"Zero." Forte already picked Zero by the sides but Zero refused to let go of the controller.

"Mine!" Zero began shooting at X's character.

"Nuh-uh!" X entered a machine, shifting the lay-out to pits and spikes.

"Go Z!" Axl cheered as Zero spammed the sword to lower the platform where X's avatar was.

 

**GAME OVER**

**Zero: 9**

 

"Wait. Wouldn't X learn about death?" Roll looked at Rock.

"Versus never featured a dead person." Rock frowned. "I doubt that would happen... right?"

"Ah!" X gasped when Zero defeated his character. Watching his character trapped in a box, the three reploids watched X's avatar picked up by policemen and being sent away.

"X?" Zero dropped his controller, confused.

"?" X blinked, confused if there is a skit after the ending.

"Where they take X?" Axl pouted, not content with the ending.

"Since he's the bad guy, X's character goes to jail." Rock explained.

"Bad?" Axl tilted his head, confused. "But X play with us."

 

"In the game." Rock petted the brunet's helmet.

"???" Axl doesn't look so convinced.

"It's just a game. X is right here." Forte made Zero face X.

"..." Unfortunately, X began to tear up when he didn't see any skit after the credits.

"X..." Zero waved his arms, wanting to go to X.

"Z-z..." X sniffed, wiping his tears and shaking his head.

"Forte." Zero looked at Forte, pointing at X.

 

"My core can't handle this friendship." Roll fell on one knee, clutching her chest.

"It's not going to last forever." Forte rolled his eyes, but he placed Zero beside X.

"🎶~" Zero hugged X, reassuring everything's okay.

"I doubt it." Blues watched the two babies.

"Blues? What did Dr. Cossack tell you when Axl decides to curl into a ball?" Rock stared at the child.

"He's confused so he needs to be away from everyone. Give him time." Blues looked at the child. He stood up, frowning. "In second thought, I'll bring him back to the Doctor. You associated bad and jail with X, didn't you?"

"I said X's character not X-" Rock paused halfway, bowing his head in dismay. "Right. There isn't any context and casualties."

"Time to go!" Forte tried plucking Zero off X. Zero refused, purring(?) at the other. [Forte honestly doesn't know nor care.]

 

...

 

"..." X gotten sleepy as Zero gave him a lullaby.

"You taught him to sing? That's so sweet." Roll teased and Forte squinted at the female.

"No. Zero could have heard it from anyone in the castle!" Forte snapped back, but he's heating up. Rock and Blues stare at the robot. "As if I would hum a cheesy theme!"

"Sure..." Blues picked Axl up, walking and opening the door to the outside world. "Be careful on your actions, Forte. Zero sees you as a role model."

"Pft. Whatever." Forte did a raspberry, pocketing the other gadgets and devices hidden in the room. Blues went off, telling Roll. "Before you cook, make sure I'm here or you'll waste food."

"X can eat them!" Roll looked at the sleepy X. Blues gave a soft laugh and got out of the house.

"No! We have no idea what happens if we overfeed X." Rock argued against his sibling.

"Rock. We'll fight next time. Be prepared." Forte, with the child on his helmet and _toys_ in his arms, warned.

"Whatever, Forte." Rock heaved.

"Bye bye." Zero waved his hand minutely before Forte got out of the room.

 

* * *

 

When the door was shut, Roll looked at Rock. "I got the picture."

"Roll!" Rock laughed. Roll grinned, raising her thumb. "We'll insert it in X's safety wall. It'll be the perfect greeting."

"Just stop." Rock picked X who giggled. "X? I thought you're asleep?"

"♬~" X gave a closed-lip smile.

 


End file.
